Cast Away
by diiimplesssss
Summary: Maura Isles in enjoying the spring break of her final year of college. In a few months, she will graduate and work full time for the Boston Police Department. But what happens when Jane Rizzoli's keyack tips and she has to be rescued by said woman. What will thy think when they see each other again? Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Rescue

Maura Isles has always been a good swimmer. In fact, she was good at most things from an early age. Though excelling academically, she was not so lucky when it came to making friends. The honey blonde was now in her final year of medical school, finishing up to earn her phD. She'd use her doctorate to become what she'd always want to be; A medical examiner. Maura had never found the 'live world' to be something that intrigued her. Anyone could be alive. Anyone could do the normal things that living people do, ( unless something was stopping them from doing so ), but it took a certain chain of events to be **dead. **There was a story to be uncovered. A story that, if not for her, would never be told. Her patients would never have a voice. Maura would give every single victim that was processed into her lab a voice. She'd speak for the dead.

This year, unlike most of her fellow classmates who were going off to beaches and fancy parties for spring break, Maura had decided to take a less traditional route. She'd celebrate this break on her own personal yacht. Now, anyone who knew Maura Isles, knew that she wasn't exactly lacking financially. From a young age, she'd worn the best clothes, been to the best places, had the most expensive things. All thanks to her adoptive mother, Constance Isles. The pair weren't exactly close. Not as close as a normal mother and daughter would be. In order to have nice things, that meant that Constance was usually gone most of the time, as was her father. This created a strain on their marriage as well. One that they liked to keep in the shadows for the sake of their daughter. But Maura was observant. And highly intelligent. Her parents had bought her the yacht when she turned twenty-one. It was a sort of a 'you're on your own now' kind of present. Though, they would be there. In the cracks of her memories and the short increments of time in which she saw them for the holidays.

Maura had decided not to go and see them this year for the sake of her sanity. She knew it'd just be her and the gentle hum of the television to drown out the silence while she occupied her parents' house when they were away. Probably off on another romantic getaway. That was something that helped their marriage. But not their wallets.

Maura had chosen to take the yacht to the nearest beach. It was the one she used to come to when she'd first moved here to study in the medical field. Each day, she'd observe the living, only wishing that there was someone here she could relate to. Someone silent like her. Someone to talk to. Anything other than the social anxieties that came along with meeting new people. She'd collected everything she needed for just taking a few days out on the water. _Secluded, _she thought. No one could find her here. No one would know if she disappeared. That was a scary thought, but thrilling nonetheless. After loading Bass ( her pet tortoise ) onto the yacht and most of her belongings, she headed out into the water. No distractions here. Just books, and food, and the companionship from her tortoise.

_This is how I will spend my old age, _Maura thought as she sipped her quality wine and sat on one of the many couches in her single-person cabin. Did she mean to say that she'd spend it alone also? Through most of her life, men hadn't noticed her. But once she'd dyed her hair, and started hanging around more scholarly men, all heads turned. This was surprising. Could it be that she was physically unattractive in high school? The thought had never crossed her mind, and every time she'd ask Constance ( which wasn't often ) how she looked, the woman would always reply: "_Stunning. As always. _" This pleased Maura enough not to ask anything further and just smile and thank the woman who'd given her so much throughout the years. Even if she lacked to give her what she wanted most. Quality time. The med student pondered all of this for a short time before deciding to slip out to the deck of the cabin and look up at the stars. Downtown Boston was-interesting. But certainly not a place that provided spectacular viewing opportunities to see stars. Out here, though, in the dark abyss of the night sky, she could see all of the constellations. She knew what each one was called, of course. Maura loved anything to do with science and astrology. Stars included. There was something rather unsettling about this night. A sense of something being off. Regardless of this, the blonde decided to take a dip. Maybe just get her legs wet for a while until her body had warmed enough to lull her into a restless sleep. Maybe tonight, the nightmares would subside for awhile. That was rare, however.

Long legs slipped out of her skirt and she sat in her oversized t-shirt with her glass of wine on the edge of the yacht. It wasn't like anyone would see her like this. And even if they did, Maura hadn't been fearful of her sexuality or her body by any means. In fact, she used it to her advantage. It was one thing to be a genius. But entirely another to be a _sexy _genius. Everything was going wonderful, she thought to herself. It wasn't cold, it wasn't windy, it was-perfect. That was, until a loud shriek followed by loud frantic splashing pierced the calmness of the moment. _Someone is dying, _she thought. What else could it possibly be? Why would someone be out here this late at night? Suddenly, none of those questions mattered. Her instincts kicked in and her nightgown was off, feet kicking off to jump into the water. When her skin first hit the water, it was cooler than she'd expected. Her body temperature was dropping and she could only imagine how the other person who was currently drowning might feel.

Maura swam as fast as her arms and legs would allow. It was a good thing she hadn't allowed herself to indulge in a second glass of wine. Another shriek sounded through the air as she slowly got closer to her destination; the drowning woman. She could tell that it was a woman because of how high-pitched the shrieking was. Also, because of the " _Help!" _She heard. Finally, Maura reached her, her arms slowly wrapping around the brunette's torso. "_I've got you! It's alright. You're safe. I'm going to get you dry and out of this water. My name is Maura Isles, and I am certified. You're going to be alright." _From the looks of things, this woman was very pale and looked petrified. However, she seemed to be calming down a bit since Maura had reached her. Slowly, they began moving back towards the yacht and the woman had stayed silent through the whole thing. Her throat burned from her airways being closed off.

Finally, they reached the deck of the yacht and she slowly pulled them onto it, sitting the woman in one of the sun chairs that adorned the deck. The brunette's breathing was ragged as she tried to speak. To say anything that would let Maura know she wasn't a mute. "_We should get you out of those clothes. I have some towels and some clothes of my own, if you're comfortable with that. Can you tell me your name?" _At that moment, Jane realized that her backpack had been on the kayak when it capsized. "_Jane. Jane Rizzoli.." _She murmured, her brown orbs looking up into Maura's green ones. They stayed like that for a moment before she shook her head slowly, shaking herself out of it. "_Okay. It's nice to meet you, Jane. Would you like some clothes?" _Jane nodded and wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. Maura smiled softly and led the woman into her cabin, making sure to turn the space heater on. Now, the brunette had begun to warm up, but she still didn't want to stay in these wet clothes. "_Here you go. The bathroom is right through there." _With that, she walked into the bathroom, quickly changing and tying her hair up with a hair band she'd found on the door. Hopefully Maura wouldn't mind. After all, it wasn't like she had lice or anything. "_Thanks..I feel kind of embarrassed. I'm usually a pretty good swimmer. Even worked as a lifeguard." _As soon as Jane had spoken those words, she immediately regretted them. She realized they made her sound stupid and unintelligent. Oh, well. It wasn't like this woman would judge her. At least, she hoped not. "_I understand. Usually, during times of panic or uncertainty, most of the parts of our brains that are supposed to work-just stop. It's normal." _Maura had hoped that her words would make the brunette feel a little better about her actions, but she just figured that she thought the honey blonde was weird and this was probably why she had no social life. Other than conversing with experienced scholars, reading was the only other place that provided enough social interaction for her brain to be satisfied.

With that, Jane bit her lip and began to wonder what would happen next. Would Maura offer to let her stay the night? Would she just drive the yacht back to shore where she could hitch a ride until she got home? All was up in the air until Maura picked up on Jane's anxiety. She had a way of reading people that provided her to know exactly what to do in awkward situations. Something she was grateful for. "_I wouldn't expect you to swim all the way back to shore, and it's getting rather late. You're perfectly welcome to spend the night aboard the S.S Isles," _She said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood some. "_Or, if you're more comfortable, we can try to swim out and turn over the kayak. But that'd be a rather foolish plan seeing as how- " _Maura was rambling, and she knew it. So she was grateful when Jane interjected and said "_Right here sounds great. The couch looks really comfortable, too. Much more so than the one in my tiny apartment." _Both women smiled. Apparently, it was Jane's turn to joke. And for that, the blonde was thankful. She nodded, and began to pull out the couch, for it was one of those bed couches that provided sitting and sleeping all in one. "_Wonderful. There are some sheets in the closet over there, if you'll get those for me." _Jane walked over, opening the closet and much to her surprise, it was rather large. Large enough to store her enormous collection of shoes. "_Oh, those are-my summer collection. You must think I'm so strange. My shoe closet in Boston is much bigger, and if I tried to fit those, plus these all together, I'd have a shoe explosion every time I opened the closet doors." _A chuckle left Maura's throat and it was a sound that Jane knew she wanted to hear more. Making her laugh would become her favorite activity. "_Hey, it's cool. At least you don't still sleep on Spider man bed sheets." _Oh, God. Had she really just admitted to sleeping on _Spider man bed sheets? _What was it about Maura that made the brunette feel like she could be-open? Maura smiled at that and then, in no time, the bed was finished and they began to wind down for bed.

"_I think there's some extra toothbrushes in the medicine cabinet. If not, then some mouth wash will have to do for now. If there's anything else you need, don't hesitate to ask. My bed is right over there." _Maura said, pointing to the large bed that required stepping up to get into. When she was younger, she'd always promised herself that she'd have a bed just like her parents had. And this was one of the many things she'd accomplished that actually continued to pay off. "_Thanks. Really, I-I can't think of many other people from Boston who would do something like this. Much less let me use their stuff." _Maura tilted her head. "_Are people from Boston not normally friendly?" _Jane raised a brow. Had she not been in Boston long? "_They're just..yeah. Not as friendly. Not to mention, most of them don't own their own yacht." _Maura's lips pursed together. Was that a joke? She was hardly good at understanding social cues, and this was no different. "_Anyways, thank you." _Jane smiled and Maura smiled back, both women going through their nightly routine and getting ready for bed.  
It was interesting, Maura thought. Here was a woman she'd never met before in her life. She knew nothing about her. But yet-she felt like there was some kind of astrological connection. Something that tied her to this woman like a ship to a dock. But that, of course, wasn't possible. Eventually, Maura turned out the light and Jane rested her hands on her stomach, trying to close her eyes and ignore the way the yacht was rocking. Why had she even wanted to go out on the water if she got seasick like this? Thankfully, she was able to suppress it long enough to fall into a sound sleep. Maura, however, wasn't so lucky. The woman tossed and turned most of the night and couldn't seem to fall asleep no matter what she did. Why did this always happen to her? Whenever she felt unsure, or uncertain, she'd have trouble sleeping. Sitting up, she ran her fingers through her hair and tried to take several cleansing breaths. It used to work, she thought. Back when her life wasn't so stressful and she wasn't constantly worried about not being normal. But those days had long since passed, as had her routine sleeping schedule. It was like Jane must have sensed something, because she awoke about the same time and looked over, surprised to see her sleeping companion awake. "_Can't sleep?" _She murmured, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness that covered the room and yacht like a blanket. "_It isn't anything out of the ordinary," _She murmured, shrugging a bit. Sure, they didn't know each other well enough, but Jane felt compelled to ask.

"_Do you want to talk about it?" _Did she? She wasn't sure. She knew that it most certainly wasn't good to keep everything bottled inside. That would only prolong this awake state. "_I've had nightmares since I was little-it's nothing, really." _Jane frowned, moving over to Maura's bed and sitting down. "_Sure doesn't sound like nothing. Is it the same nightmare, or a series of them..?" _Maura looked up at the brunette and sighed. "_The same one." _Maura knew what was going to come next. She'd want to talk about it. She'd want to analyze her, and try and figure out what was **wrong **with her. It was safe to say that she didn't expect what came next. "_Well, you don't have to talk about it unless you want to. But I understand. Really." _The smile that etched the brunette's features was genuine. Perhaps the most genuine smile she'd ever seen. "_Thank you, Jane. Very much." "You're welcome. Think you can sleep now?" _Surprisingly, Maura did feel a tinge sleepy. So, she nodded and laid back down. Jane soon did the same.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day, indeed.


	2. Seeing you again

_**First off, I want to say a major thank you for all of the reviews and the follows. You guys are precious, and if you have any ideas or suggestions as to where you want this story to go, let me know! Mwah. Also, this chapter isn't as long as the first one because time was an issue, and I was so excited to write it.**_

It was nearly ten in the morning when Maura's alarm went off. That was odd. She didn't remember setting it. When the future medical examiner's eyes blinked open, she saw her empty room with the exception of Bass, and the small couch that had been occupied by Jane Rizzoli. It was perfectly made and void of the warm body that had occupied it last night. Had she left? No, the woman wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. Would she? Soon, Maura sat up, running a hand through her sinfully messy hair. God, if anyone were to see her like this…

That was when hazel orbs fell on the note taped to her alarm clock.

"**Hey, sorry. I didn't wanna wake you. I decided to swim out and grab my kayak.  
** **The water was way warmer today. I also decided to swim back to shore. I start  
** **in a new department at my job tomorrow, so I want to prepare. I hope you  
** **understand. If you're ever back in Boston, look me up. Thanks so much for being  
** **a decent human being. You don't know how rare those are around here.  
** **-Jane. **"

Maura couldn't help the way her heart sank. Was Maura really that odd? Did people really want to get away from her that badly? A sigh left her lips. Jane must have been the one to set her alarm so she didn't oversleep. It was-a nice gesture, she supposed. Now, the blonde was just alone. Though, it didn't really bother her, as she spent a good majority of her time alone.

It helped her to think.

After this encounter, she'd certainly have a lot of thinking to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRIZZLESxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A year had passed since both women had seen each other. Maura Isles was now a graduate of Boston Cambridge University. After enduring a very serious relationship with a man named Garrett, she decided to break it off. It wasn't that she didn't like him. She did. A lot, in fact. But every time she'd try to get close to him, she would see Jane's face. Maura had no idea why this was. It had been so long since the pair had seen each other. Had Jane really left that much of an impression on her? Maura still had the note that Jane had written her, telling her to look her up. The blonde wouldn't analyze whether that was weird or not.

Maybe she just needed to get her mind off of everything. Garrett, Jane, and just focus on the new job she had landed recently. A position had opened at the Boston Police Department for a new medical examiner.

When the blonde received the call, she didn't think she had ever been more excited.

It hadn't taken long to purchase a house in a quiet Boston neighborhood close to work. Her mother Constance had paid for everything. However, that was all going to change. Maura would make a life for herself here. She'd buy her own things, make her own name. The woman wanted to prove that she didn't need Constance's financial help anymore.

And she would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRIZZLESxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first morning in her new house was interesting. Of course, she was scheduled to go into work for her first day as Chief M.E. It was odd to her that she'd gained the title so quickly, but her qualifications were impeccable. And they couldn't wait to hire her.

Finally, after an hour, Maura Isles was ready for work. A smile painted her lips as she looked into the mirror. Boy, did she look professional. Maura moved around her apartment until she found her tortoise. She grinned, grabbing some strawberries off of the counter and fed them to him.

"_It's a big day for me, Bass. New job, new people. I'll tell you a secret. I'm nervous…."_

Alright. It was time to stop procrastinating. She stood after patting Bass on the head and collected her purse and keys, heading out of the door. Maura felt confident. Here, no one would know who "Maura-the-bora" was. They'd respect her; value her. And that was a reward in itself.

Maura drove the short distance to the precinct and bit her lip as she pulled up outside. The building was huge and towered over her. Well, it was now or never. Maura ascended the large stone steps and pulled open the doors, immediately greeted by two security guards. They asked for her name, and the first one began patting her down to check for weapons. "_Maura Isles, the new Chief Medical Examiner." _As she announced her title, the man nodded and gave her back the belongings that she had placed in the basket to be looked at, and so they didn't go off in the metal detector.

"_Right, of course. Go on up." _Maura smiled politely at him and took her purse before walking to the elevator and pressing the third button. As she waited, she felt a presence behind her. Maura blinked before glancing over as a black, handsome, average height man smiled over at her. "_I overheard that you're our new M.E. It's nice to meet you, I'm Detective Barry Frost." _Oh my, she was already meeting people. "_Oh, hello! My name is Maura. It's a pleasure to meet you." _Maura smiled, shifting her purse further down her arm as her hand extended to shake his. For a moment, she feared that the action would not be reciprocated. That social anxiety did not help her in situations like this.

"_Likewise," _he said, shaking her hand.

Soon, the elevator came down and Maura looked up. "_Are you going to the third floor by any chance?" _Barry nodded. "_Sure am." _As the doors opened, he gestured for her to walk in. "_Ladies first." _If there was one thing Maura liked, it was manners. However, Maura knew she wouldn't be interested in this man. Not because he wasn't attractive, but because he wasn't who she wanted. Though, Maura doubted she'd ever see that person again.

As the elevator stopped on the third floor, the pair stepped out and he turned to Maura. "_The captain is running a little late. He'll be back soon for your orientation." _The medical examiner nodded and looked around. "_Shall we get started on the tour?" "That would be lovely," _she responded, following him. Just as they were about to round the corner, Maura nearly ran into another co-worker.

But this wasn't just any co-worker.

The air left Maura's lungs, and it felt like she'd been hit in the gut with a baseball bat. Her mouth went dry as her gaze lifted up fully to meet the brunette's eyes. Her next words came out in a breath. If the room hadn't been silent, she was positive the name wouldn't have even been heard.

"_Jane…"_


	3. Tour

_Author's note: HEY, GUYS. I'm so, so, so sorry I haven't gotten around to posting another chapter. My life has been so hectic over the past year. I graduated high school, left home, and I'm now trying to get my mojo back. Here's hoping y'all like this! Be sure to leave me some reviews so I know what you want to see and..y'know, if you like it. 3_

When Maura could finally find words again, Jane had already begun speaking.

"_Holy shit. It's you."_

Well, that wasn't exactly the reaction she'd hoped for if the two ever crossed paths again. But Jane hadn't meant it in a bad way. She was simply surprised to see Maura again after all this time.

"_I mean, I just...didn't think I'd ever see you again, you know?"_

Maura was still staring at Jane and swallowed. "_I could say the same about you. It didn't register with me when you said department, that you meant this place."_

Jane simply shrugged, giving a slightly apologetic smile. "_Wait, you guys know each other?"_ Asked Barry, looking between both women. He felt a little out of place-liked he'd walked in on his parents fighting, and they didn't want him to know.

"_Yeah, we met a couple summers ago! Remember how I told you I nearly drowned in the freezing water? This was the person who saved me. What was your name again?"_

Ouch.

While Maura hadn't thought of anything but Jane's name for the past year, Jane hadn't even remembered the blonde's. It wasn't surprising, though. What was there for someone to remember about her? How she rambled when she was nervous? How she made situations like these even more awkward by having full conversations with herself inside her head? Much like she was doing **right now.**

Maura watched her for a moment before finally answering.

"_Maura Isles." _

Jane nodded, snapping her fingers together in realization.

"_That was it! Maura. Hey, can we-talk?"_

Oh, she wouldn't let her get away with that that easily. And she certainly wouldn't make talking to this woman a priority.

"_I'm afraid I can't right now, Jane. Barry, why don't we continue the tour. I'm excited to get straight to work."_

The brunette raised a brow. Had she just been blown off? Uh, okay then. There wasn't much she could do other than agree with her.

"_Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Wouldn't want you to be getting distracted."_

Maura could hear the venom in Jane's tone. Why it was there, she had no idea. But it was, and she was determined not to let it bother her. Slowly, Maura and Barry moved through the halls. He finally noticed her uneasiness. Why hadn't she told him that she knew Jane? Unless something had happened.

"_So, what's the deal with you and Jane?" _

Maura knew the question was coming. She could nearly hear his curiousness. A smile formed on her lips. Not a genuine one, though. One that was trying to mask the hurt she felt. Jane hadn't remembered her.

"_Oh, that. Well..We've met, as she said. I suppose I was just a bit more disappointed with the fact that she didn't remember me than I should be."_

The honey blonde sighed, meeting his eyes. He had asked. Why did she feel guilty that she told him? He probably didn't really care.

"_Oh," _he responded, biting his lip and trying to find something to say about the subject. He settled for, "_You know, she probably did. But she gets embarrassed. Korsak and I, we pick on Jane a lot. Because she's a girl. She knows we're kidding, but she wants to prove that she can protect herself. Maybe she didn't want to seem weak?"_

It was a good explanation; except for the fact that Jane had told her colleagues about the little trip into the water. Maura shrugged a shoulder and quickly put the smile back on her face. They'd know something was wrong. Even having simply known her for only a short while, her facial expressions weren't hard to read. When Maura had studied at BCU, she'd taken a class that centered around nonverbal communication. Growing up, she'd had issues understanding those around her. She figured the class would better improve her skill at doing such a thing. It did. Although, it didn't help her stop from expressing her emotions when she didn't mean to.

"_From my perspective, I believe she was excited. You know, to see you again. Personally, I would be." _Barry nudged her arm and Maura allowed a blush, followed by a smile to be seen. Yes, maybe she was just overreacting. Maybe Jane was caught completely off guard by the entire situation. Maybe..maybe there wasn't a situation to begin with. Sure, Maura had saved her life, but perhaps there were more important things going on in the brunette's life right now. She needed to be more aware of Jane's feelings.

"_Thank you, Barry. I think maybe when we're done with this, I'll go talk to her. You know, if she isn't busy." _That was the spirit. The dark skinned man knew already what Maura's problem was. She liked Jane. She _like _liked her. And having that knowledge made his lips curl upwards. Korsak would help him set them up, wouldn't he?


	4. Problem

**_Author's note: Hey, guys! Don't worry, the next chapter is going to be REALLY heavy._**

As the medical examiner and the detective rode the elevator, Maura took the time to think about her next move. She wasn't exactly what one would call 'bitchy', but she wasn't entirely polite, either. She was getting better and better expressing her feelings, even the ones she didn't necessarily want to show.

Finally, they stopped on the main floor and the blonde's heart picked up speed when she spotted the Italian-blooded women with her hand on her desk, looking down at a stack of documents.

"_Looks like we have a new case,"_

Barry whispered to Maura. A new case? But she didn't even have her identification card, and the Captain wasn't back.

"_Hey, Barry, can you come here for a 'sec?"_

The man nodded, moving over to Jane, leaving Maura standing there looking slightly confused.

"_I need you to take half of these and look them over. If you find a long number, not a telephone, but what might be an account number, let me know."_

_"Sure thing, Jane."_

With that, he took half the stack to his desk and gave Maura a certain look. This look told her it was now or never.

"_Uh, Jane..Can I, uh, talk to you for a second?"_

Maura fidgeted for a moment before realizing no one was looking at her funny. Jane didn't look angry and everything seemed to be normal, for the most part.

"_Yeah, sure. We can talk in the hall."_

Maura simply nodded and followed the detective into the hallway, making sure not to drop the map of the building she was holding in her hand. This was worse than her first day of boarding school. At least there, she wasn't expected to know her way around. At least there, she didn't know anyone..here, she was their medical examiner. If she messed up, everyone would be mad at her. She could already feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead at the thought.

"_What did you want to talk about? If it's the case, we don't know anything yet, Dr. Isles."_

Doctor Isles. That was certainly not a title she'd ever heard before. But, she didn't falter. Not once.

"_Actually, Detective Rizzoli, I wanted to talk about that day. When I saved your life. And why you felt it necessary to act as though you didn't know me."_

_**BUSTED.**_

"_Maybe you should be the detective.."_

Jane said with a slight blush. Yes, she'd lied about not knowing Maura. But only because if she'd told them her name, they'd try to get her to find her again. And Jane didn't have that kind of willpower.

"_I lied about knowing your name. I just..the guys know I'm not exactly just attracted to women, so they would have tried to set me up with you. Especially my Ma. Wait until you meet her. Actually, maybe you won't. Here's hoping." _

Angela was a whole other story.

"_Oh, I..I had no idea."_

Maura could feel the warmth of a blush creep onto her cheeks. Maybe she wasn't the only one attracted to women. Maybe they were even attracted to each other. However, Maura had a strict 'no dating at work' policy. If things got weird, it'd throw off their entire workplace. And she wouldn't want to upset the daily flow of everything.

"_Now you do. Hey, we should go see if the Captain's back yet. You need all your work stuff so you can help with the case. He'll most likely want you to start right away. After all, we're in desperate need of someone to cut open dead things."_

Her tone was teasing and Maura knew it. From just the short time she'd known her, she could already pick up on things..tones that came from this woman. With that, both ladies walked back into the room and Jane went wide-eyed when she saw Frankie standing there.

"_Janie..it's Ma."_


End file.
